This invention relates generally to horse feeds and feeding but more specifically to improved palatability in horse feeds.
High performance horses such as show or exhibition horses, harness horses and especially race horses pose especially vexing problems for their owners and trainers. For example, it has been found to cost an average of $5,100 to produce and raise a race horse to two years of age, plus an additional $3,400 to keep him in training the first year. Thus, when a race horse fails to perform, following one year in training and on the track, an investment of $8,500 in addition to the cost of the horse is involved. Obviously, the stakes are high to keep him sound and running. Although some unsoundness may be inherited, others may be due to accident and injury and still others may be due to subjecting to stress and strain beyond the capabilities of even the best structure and tissue, it has been determined that nutritional deficiencies have been considered a problem.
Oftentimes, in spite of the nutritional balance of the ration and even in spite of tailoring a particular horse's feed to his individual nutritive requirements, many high performance horses will still be "hard keepers." That is, the animals will not consume a nutritionally adequate amount within the specified time for feeding.
Accordingly, flavoring aids and palatability enhancers have gained wide acceptance in the industry. Although many such additives are available all are not effective for every horse under every condition. For example, prior art flavoring additives such as anise or licorice root, anise oil, monosodium glutamate, ginger, vanillin and molasses have been employed. Molasses (beet and cane variety) which is used most commonly is relished by most horses. It is used either diluted or undiluted on grain or hay. Additionally, few if any of the flavoring additives have been found to improve the palatability of the extruded high performance horse feed described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,115 which is highly palatable in its own right. Nevertheless, there is a need for an even more palatable feed, and there is an ongoing need for new and untested flavoring aids which might be effective where others fail.